Jims Bad Life
by HazzaTL3
Summary: !OC ALERT! During his first day at college, Jim meets the girl of his dreams, with the nightmares he keeps having, can the love between Jim & MJ blossom? or will their love fizzle away? there will be FF7 characters included eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Simon - Part 1 - The cousin's best mate.

I hung up the phone; Jacks friend was coming to college here, and needed a place to stay,

"We have Richards old room" Tom said, when I told him about Jim,  
"Since Richard graduated and moved out, we could use the help with the rent here.." I replied,  
"Well contact the student housing association and tell them we'll have Jim stay with us... you say your cousin knows him, so that's good enough for me".  
"Ok, I'll go now, before going to Kim & Jane's, hey you hear about their new flat mate, I hear she's pretty cute, you ever met her..?"  
"Who MJ? Yeah she's nice looking; didn't she used to live with Sam..? Before they broke up..?"  
"Yeah she's the one; I'd love to be with her."  
"haha, you want 3 women, don't be greedy, leave some for us mortals you.."  
I just smiled as I left for Kim & Jane's.

"Yeah, that's him, Jimmy Bob Sheldon, assign him to my dorm, I'm Simon student number 585621a". I told the clerk over at Student housing,  
"ok sir, Jim is now assigned to your dorm, and he's scheduled to arrive on the 3rd..."  
"Thank you" I said, as I turned to leave.

Well that's sorted, I thought to myself as I left Student housing and walked over to Kim & Jane's dormitory, man those twins, they just drive me crazy.. Well, I have that date with them, I looked at my watch, I'd better hurry I'm due at their apartment in 20 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim - Part 1. Violated or yet another bad dream...?

I woke up in a strange room, no, I know this place.. Could it be.. Is this.. Simons room..? What happened.. I had just arrived and my new flat mates were having a drink, and Simon handed me some water.. But that's about the last I remember.. How did I get here.. How long have I been here..? Why does my head ache like I'd had too much alcohol.. I hadn't touched alcohol for more than a year.. Or had I?

I got up.. to leave the room, but as I did Simon walked in he took one look at me, smiled, unbuckled his trousers, and approached me.. I was scared.. I had heard he was different to other men, but did that mean he was gay..? As Simon pushed me down onto the bed, I fainted..

What's that sound..? My alarm clock, I woke, I was in my room, was what happened with Simon another bad dream? Why did they have to return, it's just over 11 months since my last one. I got out of bed, dressed and walked out of my room, Simon and Tom were watching TV as normal, I felt confused, but my head felt fine so it had been just a dream.. So I decided to forget about it, and have some breakfast, as I opened the cupboard Tom called over..  
"Don't forget Jim, you have that early class at 9!"  
I glanced at the clock, and realised it was already 8:45, I had 15 minutes to get to class, and It was a 20 walk from the dorms, so I grabbed my bag and rushed for class.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim - Part 2. The joker..

I rushed down the hallway to class, 9:03.. Damn I'm late..! I got to class, strange the room looks dark. I tried the door.. Strange won't open.. It's locked? I stepped back,  
"HEY! Watch where you're walking" I turned round.  
"Err sorry.." I said, (she's beautiful I thought),  
"So you're early for class too? They not unlocked the door yet?" she said.  
"Early...I'm late aren't I".. I said looking at my watch,  
"what do you mean..? It's only 8:40".  
"8:40..? I thought it was just after 9:00..."  
at that I realised, Tom or Simon must have changed the clocks, and my watch last night, making me think I was late.

After chatting to this girl for a few minutes, the teacher arrived, and opened the door, as we walked in to the class room she looked at me  
"My names MJ..What's yours?"  
"Jim" I replied.

After college that day I returned to the dorm, Tom was watching TV, with no sign of Simon, as I walked past the sofa, "did you make class on time" said Tom, stifling a giggle, at that I knew it was him.. He was always pulling some kind of prank on people he considered himself to be a comic, but this was the first he'd done to me.. I just nodded "yeah, I made it..In fact, I was early.."


	4. Chapter 4

MJ - Part 1 - The new boy on campus..

I can't believe I had done it again, early for class and not one of my friends in sight. After Sam had called at 6.00am to tell me he had dreamt about me, and wanted me back, that he was sorry. I couldn't get back to sleep and ended up nearly 20 minutes early for class! That boy seriously needed to chill out!

Well at least I'm not the only one here early MJ thought as she walked over to the class room to noticing a lad she didn't recognise, he was kinda cute but she knew if she had another male friend Samuel would get jealous, why? She wasn't sure... They had decided over 6 months ago that they were better as friends than as a couple but she still felt his power over her, maybe a little too much!

He looked so worried and flustered as he told me he thought he was late for class, after I told him the time he realised his watch was wrong 'Bless him' I thought to myself. After a short chat with him the teacher arrived, we walked into class and I realised we had been talking and I didn't even know his name,  
"My names MJ..What's yours.?"  
"Jim"  
He replied smiling. I spent the time waiting for lesson to start thinking about Jim as class started I wondered where the hell Kim and Jane had got too, late again!


	5. Chapter 5

Jim - Part 3. The beating...?

There she was, in the hallway, waiting for class, I walked up to her, as I did she screamed, I looked at her quizzidly.. She pointed at me, and called me a pervert.. I looked down. My fly was open, and I had no underwear on.. I apologised, and quickly zipped up my fly. As I did this guy grabbed me from behind, turned me around and demanded to know what I was doing talking to his girlfriend.. I told him about how we'd met the previous day, but he didn't believe me, and as his fist flew towards my face, I tried to move, but I was unable to move.. I just stood there frozen, while he continued punching me, finally after 5or6 punches I fell over.. I tried to beg for mercy, but he just laughed and proceeded to kick me.. After he was satisfied I'd had enough he and MJ walked off together laughing.

As I lay there coughing up blood and holding my ribs thinking there must be some broken, and why no-one was coming to help, I heard a buzzing sound.. 'My alarm clock...?' I woke up, I was in bed, another bad dream..? I got out of bed, and checked my watch 8:00 my first class wasn't till 10, so I went to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"Morning Jimmy", Simon shouted,  
"you're up early..",  
"yeah I had a bad dream," I replied..I tried to continue to look for breakfast, but Simon, interfered  
"tell me about these dreams, you seem to have a lot of them".. I let out a small sigh and decided to tell him about the dreams...

Including the one he was in...

After I'd finished, Simon recommended I should see a counsellor, I agreed, and promised to make an appointment with the student counsellor.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jim - Chapter 4 - the party.._**

After college that day, I went to the counsellor's office to make an appointment, but was told there were no appointments free for at least 2 weeks, so I made an appointment and left, as I walked out, I looked at my watch, nearly 7pm Simon had wanted me to be back by 7.. , so I headed home..

As I approached the flat, I heard some music playing 'oh man, what now' I thought, I nearly turned round to go elsewhere, but I thought I'd better see what Simon wanted me back for, as I walked in there was a couple of people who I didn't know chatting and drinking. So I went straight to my room, after an hour. Simon walked in and asked me  
"what're you doing in here..? This party is for you, to cheer you up, since you've been a little depressed recently".  
I shrugged, and decided to go out and mingle. As I walked out of my room I saw MJ standing there in the corner, with a couple of others standing with her. I walked over towards her, as I did this big sports star grabbed her, and kissed her.

I was devastated! Did she have a boyfriend? I didn't know what to do, I had hoped to ask her out that day at college, so I changed direction and went to the kitchen, looked in the fridge, no bottled water, no clean cups, so I decided to have a beer. I walked over to the sofa, sat on it, and started to drink.

The Next morning, Simon woke me, I was asleep on the sofa..  
"Wow man! You were trashed last night dude!" (Last night...? I couldn't remember anything since opening that third can..)  
"Don't talk so loud, my heads killing me, lucky it's Saturday, no college today .." I replied,  
"I'm not surprised I thought never drink, but you downed that bottle of wine like it was water!", I drank Wine..?  
"But I don't like wine.. I only wanted a beer or 2..",  
"You had more than a couple Jim, you must have drank at least 10 cans easy plus the wine".. no wonder I felt awful,  
"I didn't do anything... too bad... did I..?",  
"Let's just say you owe that girl MJ an apology..." oh man.. this gets worse..  
"What did I.. err do to her.."

* * *

I have over 30 chapters written for this, but am seriously thinking this is not being read. as so far this is this stories stats for this month

# - Hits - Visitors  
1 - 9 - 8  
2 - 2 - 2  
3 - 2 - 2  
4 - 2 - 2  
5 - 5 - 4

Please review, even if it's just to say, Hi.


	7. Chapter 7

**_MJ - Part 2 - Cheerleaders & the Sports Star_**

I opened my eyes and realised that today was the final day for practice before the big game tomorrow. It wasn't just any Saturday game it was the important qualifying game! I could feel my phone vibrating... I didn't bother to look because I knew who it would be...

"Hi Sam, you ok?"  
"Last day of practise MJ, I need to get down to the fields and warm up, is my special little cheerleader coming to practise"  
"In a minute I've only just woken up" I could hear the harsh tone in my voice but this time I wasn't going to apologise! For someone who is meant to be only a friend he is starting to act as if he was my lover.  
"OK babe see you down there!" I hung up without answering and felt cold, rolling over in bed for just five more minutes...

"Come on MJ we are going without you" I could hear Jane and Kim shuffling around the dorm impatiently. Finally I was ready. I walked out loaded with pom poms and water and we all made the mad dash for the playing fields.  
"Goooo Shooters!" I finished the cheer and sat on the bench for a break, I felt so uncomfortable, Sam had been watching me all morning and it was really starting to bug me! He nearly got crushed in a tackle for not paying attention! As I looked round I could see Jim walking across the top of the fields, Sam was still watching so I decided not to wave...

In that split second I realised that Sam was still controlling me and I wasn't going to have it  
"Hiya Jim!" I waved frantically. Jim looked round and waved back shyly. I turned to see the look on Sam's face.  
"Whos that?" "My friend is that OK with you?" I knew he was going to cause a scene as he stormed off the pitch towards me but this time I wasn't standing for his cr*p!

* * *

I have decided to add a few chapters see how many reads they get.


	8. Chapter 8

**_MJ - Part 3 - The party_**

I applied my last layer of lipstick and tapped on Kims door,  
"ready chick"  
"yup be out in two minutes!"  
I waited in the kitchen for her hoping that this Simon knew how to throw a decent party because I needed cheering up after Sam's tantrum today. I knew he was going to be there but I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk to him!

As Kim and Jane appeared from their rooms I suddenly felt over dressed in my tight skirt and low top, I realised I was dressing to impress, wow I had it worse than I thought for Jim!

"This is MJ" Kim announced to Simon as we walked in the dorm,  
"grab a drink girls enjoy yourselves" I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the Vodka and poured me a large glass with ice. I stood with Kim and Jane and suddenly I saw him, Jim had just walked in looking very shocked and shy. I put down my cup ready to hug him and have a chat when Sam grabbed me and started kissing me!  
"What the hell are you doing!" I said, pushing him away, as I did I realised Jim had gone, (great probably thinks this idiot is my boyfriend) Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled  
"Come on MJ you know you love it" I turned my back on him and sulked as I walked off.

I looked again for Jim, after scanning the room I realised he was nowhere to be found until I heard a scuffle. Seeing that Sam was involved, I walked over,  
"Sam what's going on?" I asked realising he was having a very heated argument with Jim that looked as though it would turn into a fight any minute!  
"This jerk is slaggin' of cheerleaders and back chattin, I'm not having it" at that Sam swung a punch for Jim which Jim quickly dodged. I couldn't stand and let this happen without knowing the full story.  
"Come on we are leaving!" I screamed dragging Sam out of the door, how embarrassing! All I could think of was how hurt I was. Jim better have a damn good explanation for this!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jim - Chapter 5 – The Brush off_**

That weekend I felt uneasy with stress and worry, I was unable to eat or sleep properly, so when I left for class on the Monday I was physically shaking from lack of food, the sleep deprivation wasn't helping either.

While walking down the hallway towards class I saw MJ there talking to a group of 5 or 6 other girls, she looked round saw me, and looked away, I walked up to them, they started to giggle, (was they giggling at me..?) So as I approached them I decided to try and apologise, and try to explain  
"err Morning MJ, can I have a quick chat?" one of the girls turned to me  
"Oh please! Can't you see we're busy.. go away, leave us alone!" so I just walked off, and headed towards class.

Waiting outside my class room Jared walked past and saw me.  
"hey dude, I heard you were wasted last Friday night, I thought you never drank..? You did some pretty horrific stuff, from what I hear."  
"Yeah I've been feeling down recently..."  
"I'm not surprised, isn't tomorrow the anniversary of the accident, which killed your parents and brother..?"  
"Yeah... 5 years tomorrow, but that's not all that's bothering me..." before Jared could reply the teacher arrived, so Jared left. I went into class, a few minutes MJ followed, glared over at me and sat next to me  
"You wanted to talk..? Meet me morning break in the library"...


	10. Chapter 10

**_MJ - Part 4 - The big game_**

"Ok girls ready?" I questioned all the cheerleaders as the big game was about to start. The Shooters were running out onto the field and we were ready for them. After ten minutes of cheers we all stood silent watching the game waiting for our first score...

It came and we all instantly burst into our score cheer, up the pyramid I flew, standing square at the top waving my pom poms I noticed Sam was looking at me and grinning! He hadn't even scored that one, I was still angry at him for last night so why was he smiling at me? As I climbed down I noticed Jim in the crowd sat with Simon and couldn't help but think how cute he was looking today!

It was the final five minutes of the game was tied so we needed to score one more for us to win! As the tension mounted and crowds got louder we began yet another cheer. As I was lifted up into the air by the other girls I noticed Jim looking, I waved and gave him a sly wink... ok it was not so sly!

Sam saw it and I could tell by his face was not impressed. He stopped dead in his tracks ball in hand, he needed to get moving to score the winning points, the crowd was going mental and so were his team mates but before we knew it the Mighty Bulldogs snatched the ball from his hands and scored leaving us with no other option but defeat! The Shooters were all going mad at Sam and I just looked away, no way was he blaming me for this... or MY Jim for that matter!


	11. Chapter 11

**_MJ - Part 5 - Girls night in_**

"Seriously you're joking!" Kim screeched! I had just confessed my feelings for Jim. We were sat in the dorm with a bottle or three of wine lots of chocolates and a scary film. This was our traditional girl's night in but tonight I didn't want to get drunk and watch films I really wanted to be with Jim.

"You know he started that fight at the party last Friday with Sam. He was only sticking up for us when Jim was slaggin' off cheerleaders and having a go at Sam!"  
"Maybe..." I tried to reply but Jane jumped in  
"He is an idiot yeah he is cute but come on the cheerleader and the geek or the cheerleader and the popular hunky sports star?"

I rolled my eyes, why where my friends so shallow, in fact why were they my friends! After ignoring Kim and Jane's horrid digs at Jim I had had enough!  
"I'm leaving" I declared as I grabbed my coat and headed towards the door,  
"and tomorrow I will get an explanation from Jim about what happened Friday and then make my own mind up! If you were true friends you would stand by me whether you like my choice or not." I turned to leave and decided to get one little bitch back in at them  
"And if you like Sam that much Jane why don't you have him instead of both of you sharing the same man!"

With that I stormed out slamming the door behind me and walked down the corridor. Now what do I do, I had stormed out of my own dorm! I decided I needed a coffee so I popped down to the coffee shop, as I walked in I saw Tom was working.  
"Hiya Tom plain coffee please and a big slice of chocolate cake!"  
"That doesn't sound good MJ... You OK?"  
"Yeah fine sweet just need a bit of me time!" I paid for my coffee and sat in the corner out of the way staring out of the window.

How would I get Jim to tell me the truth?

* * *

Ok, that's 5 new chapters.

Don't worry about them being so short, the later chapters get longer. (ch 29 - 920, ch 30 - 850, ch 32 - 800 words).

These shorter chapters were originally written a few years ago, when my writing skills were not so good. as I had trouble writing more than 300 words for a chapter without rambling.

The chapters I write from now on, (ch 34 and beyond) I will aim for 800-1200 words.


End file.
